Seishun Gakuens Shakespeare Festival
by kataiookami
Summary: Seishun Gakuen is holding a Shakespeare Festival, Year 1 has to do a play which so happens to be Romeo and Juliet! What happens when the main roles are played by Ryoma and Sakuno? A sequel to Surprise Ryoma. RyoxSaku Rated T Bad summary R&R FINAL CHAP UP!
1. Who will it be?

**Hey guys!**

**Kataiookami is back! Here's another RyoxSaku fic hope you like it! Oh yeah! This is just random but when I went to luthien-yavetil's theater play… I saw a look-a-like Ryoma…complete with a white cap…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Seishun Gakuen…

"As you all know, starting next week is the Shakespeare Festival" Seishun Gakuens' Principle said through the microphone "Therefore, all club activities will be postponed 'till the end of the festival to make way for the preparations, your literary teacher will explain the rest, dismissed."

"Nya! Shakespeare Festival! I wonder what we are going to do this year!" Eiji exclaimed as he made his way out together with Oishi.

"Yeah me too" Oishi said as he thought about it when a memory suddenly popped into his head "remember in 1st year?" Oishi asked Eiji wondering if he remembered.

"Nya! I remember! We had to do a play called 'Hamlet' right?" Eiji said as he opened the door to his classroom

"Yup" Oishi said as he sat on his chair and reminisced about the play "I wonder what play they're doing this year…."

* * *

**Year I-2 classroom (a/n: okay…not sure about the section so I made it up)**

"Okay! The theme for this years play is…" the teacher said as he put his and inside a box and took out a piece of paper "It's going to be Romeo and Juliet!" the teacher announced as he heard side comments from his class.

"What 'Romeo and Juliet'?" a student said

"So we have to do a romantic play? Lame…" another student said sounding disappointed

"So who's going to be who?" another student asked sounding a little more excited

"Quiet! We are now going to choose the main characters Romeo and Juliet, so all the boys names are in this blue box to my right and the girls names are in the pink box on my left. Okay soo we start of on who is Romeo…and he is…." The teacher said as he put his hand into the box and pulled out a piece of paper "Romeo is…Echizen Ryoma!"

"What Echizen?" a male student said

"I wanna be Juliet!" a female student exclaimed

"Quiet!" the teacher exclaimed as he looked around the class and saw who he was looking for "Echizen!" he said as he threw the chalk he was holding at him.

"H-huh?" Ryoma said in a groggy voice, obviously he was just sleeping from class

"Pay attention! You're to be Romeo in the Shakespeare Festival do you understand?!"

"What a drag…" Ryoma said followed by a yawn

"**Echizen**!" the teacher shouted

"Hai, I understand" Ryoma replied

"Okay now since that's taken care of, let us move on to whose 'Juliet'" the teacher announced as he put his hand in the pink box and took out a piece of paper. "Okay and the role of 'Juliet' goes too…Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

"W-H-A-T-?!" the whole class boomed. Now that announcement caught Ryoma's attention as he snapped his head up in surprise.

"B-but, w-why me?" Sakuno said to herself

-To be continued-

* * *

**Yo!**

**Katai here, hope you like the first chappie. I apologize if the characters here were a little OC. I am open to suggestions, comments, and criticism since I am only a beginner writer but don't take it too far please! :D**

**Ja!**

**Chapter 2 deadline: in 1-2 weeks 'cause of school**


	2. Ryoma's Discovery

**Katai here!**

**I bring you today, chapter 2! Yay! Oh yeah and those who read kuripsuthebunny's story it's on hold for a while since something's up with their PC that they don't have word… Anyways, enough jabber talk and here's chapter 2 enjoy!!**

* * *

'DING DONG'

"Okay class, we are done you can have your recess, remember practice for the play starts tomorrow! So those who have lines memorize at least half of 'em!" the teacher said

"Hai!" the class said

"Rise, bow" a student said a loud

"SAKUNO!" a pig tailed girl shouted "YOU GOT THE PART OF JULIET!"

"Tomoka-chan, please keep your voice down" Sakuno pleaded while showing a blush on the thought that she was 'Juliet' and Ryoma was 'Romeo'.

* * *

**On the rooftop…**

A certain tennis prince was doing his casual, spending his lunch on the rooftop asleep, but this time, he wasn't sleeping he was thinking of him being Romeo and Sakuno being Juliet.

'_What the hell?!" _Ryoma shouted in his head '_why do I have to get the part of Romeo?! Plus, with Sakuno being Juliet! I don't even know anything about Romeo and Juliet! I swear, if senpai's found out about this I'd never hear the end of it. I might as well keep it a secret' _Ryoma said while tugging his signature Fila cap.

'BANG'

The door to the rooftop suddenly opened with a loud 'bang'.

"RYOMA!" a familiar voice screamed

"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma said while getting up

"Nya! I knew it!" Eiji exclaimed while popping out from behind Momoshiro.

"Knew what?" Ryoma asked curiously

"About this!" Momo replied as he pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Ryoma

_Year I Shakespeare Festival Play:_

_This year our play is about…_

_ROMEO AND JULIET!_

_Played by Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno_

Ryoma stopped reading from that point while his eyes went wide as plates.

'_What the hell?!'_ Ryoma exclaimed in his head while trying to process the information on the piece of paper he was holding. '_HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THIS OUT SO FAST?!'_

"Nya! Aw ochibi is Romeo together with his beloved Sakuno as Juliet" Eiji said in a teasing as he gestured for Momo to join him.

"Yeah! Plus there's going to be a kis-" Momo got cut off because Eiji put his hand over his mouth preventing him from saying any more.

"Shh, ochibi doesn't know about the kissing scene so better keep it a secret until he read the script" Eiji whispered to Momo as he nodded, Eiji then pulled his hand off of his mouth.

"What were you about to say senpai?" Ryoma said in a tone that sounded like he was ready to kill him to get that information out of him.

"A-ah n-nothing we better go now I have some Math homework to finish!" Momo said noticing the deadly tone in Ryoma's voice.

"Nya! Me too!"

"Ja Echizen/Ochibi!" they said in unison as they left the rooftop in a hurry.

* * *

'DING DONG'

Ryoma heard the bell as he walked to down the stairs at a slow pace apparently not caring if he is late for class, after all his next class was English. When he reached the classroom he opened the door to find the class noisy and not a teacher in sight. He walked up to his chair sat down and stared out the window.

'_What the hell…isn't there anyway I can escape this??' _Ryoma thought as he continued to stare out the window "–izen" '_If I escape this then I wouldn't have to memorize all those lines…and be all romantic to Ryuzaki…' _

"ECHIZEN" someone boomed. Ryoma tilted his head to find his teacher right there and there glaring at him. Ryoma stood up as he noticed he was the only one sitting down.

* * *

**In Ryoma's house at about 6:30pm…**

Ryoma walked into his room as laid down on his bed feeling tired from tennis practice. '_I swear, I hate senpai Inui's juices…plus the stupidity of senpai Momo and senpai Eiji…Dammit' _Ryoma thought angrily as he got his school bag and pulled out a thick pile of paper which looks like a script.

"Romeo and Juliet" Ryoma said to himself as he read the title. He scanned everything until he got to a certain page…

"Kissing Scene" Ryoma said to himself again. It took a little while until those 2 words finally registered in his head. "W-H-A-T?!"

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Katai here!**

**Ahaha, Ryoma finally found out about the kissing scene! If you didn't understand why Ryoma was so frustrated about tennis practice it's because Tezuka made them run laps while Inui was threatening them about his juices and the teasing of Momo and Eiji made it even more worse for Ryoma. Anyways, since I updated this fast hopefully the other one will be too let's hope that they don't announce the Unit Tests next week. Wish me good luck for the varsity basketball tryouts! REVIEW SOME MORE!!**

**Thanks too, **

**wakamama**

**rubyxdragon**

**songstress08**

**Miyuki Meiru **

**Otakugal and**

**Prinx **

**I know some of you also reviewed '**_**Surprise Ryoma' **_**thanks very much!!**

**Deadline: Another 1-2 weeks...**


	3. Flashbacks

**Yay**

**Here's chap 3!! I might update late or not it depends on how fast ideas get into my head… also &sigh& they already announced UT week...which means…**

**Dun Dun Dun Duuun…**

**STUDYING!**

**Anyways I bring you chap 3 enjoy! **

**PS: There's a part here where it's derived from **_**'Surprise Ryoma!'**_

* * *

_**-Previously-**_

_Ryoma walked into his room as laid down on his bed feeling tired from tennis practice. 'I swear, I hate senpai Inui's juices…plus the stupidity of senpai Momo and senpai Eiji…Dammit' Ryoma thought angrily as he got his school bag and pulled out a thick pile of paper which looks like a script._

"_Romeo and Juliet" Ryoma said to himself as he read the title. He scanned everything until he got to a certain page…_

"_Kissing Scene" Ryoma said to himself again. It took a little while until those 2 words finally registered in his head. "W-H-A-T?!"_

* * *

**-The next day- **

Ryoma was casually walking towards school, yeah the normal looking Ryoma cool, calm and collected…BUT…that was the outside, in his head is disaster…

'_KISSING SCENE WHAT THE HELL IS OUR TEACHER THINKING?!' _Ryoma freaked in his head. (A/N: I know it's OOC but you never know since we never get to see what's in Ryoma's head.) He's been on this topic for the whole night. When he finally got school, he went to the tennis courts, and saw…

"Nya! Ochibi!!" Eiji exclaimed while running towards him together with Momo.

"Yo." said Momo.

'_Oh great…Just what I need.' _Ryoma thought.

"Echizen! Get ready for morning practice!" Tezuka commanded.

"Hai…" Ryoma replied in a sleepy tone, who could blame him? I mean he only got about 4 hours of sleep since he's been thinking of the kissing scene most of the night. When Ryoma got changed, he got his racquet and proceeded to morning practice.

* * *

**-After Tennis Practice…Lunch Time…-**

Ryoma was lounging on the rooftop trying to get back some lost sleep until…

'_GRUMMBLEE'_

…His stomach complained. '_Oh yeah…I didn't have breakfast because it was an American Breakfast…' _

'_Click.'_

The door leading to the rooftop opened, and it revealed a certain auburn haired girl carrying a lunchbox.

"A-ah! R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said sounding a little startled. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"Sleeping." Ryoma replied plainly, glancing at her.

'_GRUMMBBLEEE'_ Ryoma's stomach begged for food once more.

"A-ah! H-here!" Sakuno said as she sat down and offered him her lunchbox. Ryoma accepted the lunchbox and started eating. When he finished eating half of the bento he handed it over to Sakuno.

"You need to eat as well."

"A-arigatou!" Sakuno said while blushing. As she was eating, Ryoma glanced over to her and noticed a very familiar hand made bracelet with wooden beads on it. He then suddenly remembered that bracelet from before.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Who gave you that?" Ryoma said with a hint of coldness in it as he faced the bracelet on her wrist.

"O-oh this?" she said as she lifted her wrist showing her bracelet.

"Hn."

"This is a-a g-g-good luck charm t-that I m-made."

"Let me guess…for the English test right?"

"H-Hai!"

"Did you ace it?"

"H-Hai! A-and that's why I-I decided t-t-to carry it a-a-round o-often."

* * *

**Present…**

He also remembered that she gave him an almost similar bracelet on his surprise party last Christmas Eve.

"A-anou, R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said thus, breaking Ryoma's chain of thoughts.

"Hn?"

"A-about t-the play…d-did you f-finish memorizing y-your lines?" Sakuno asked out of the blue.

"A little" Ryoma replied plainly.

"A-ah ok…" Sakuno said as she put her chopsticks down and packed up her bento "I-I have to g-go now." Sakuno said while bowing "J-Ja! And g-good luck w-with the lines!" with that remark she left the rooftop.

'_I wonder why she not so bothered by the fact that she's playing Juliet…' _

"Ja, and you too." Ryoma said softly as he had sudden flashbacks of what happened during his surprise party. He smiled at the thoughts as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled a well hand made bracelet with wooden beads on it. "The luck's all in here."

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Yo!**

**Okay I know you guys want a longer chap I'll do my best to make the next one longer! Also if you didn't get the part about the bracelet thing you have to read**_** 'Surprise Ryoma!' **_**I know this is a sequel and I apologize for not notifying you guys, it's just that I never thought of this as a sequel. And I guess that's why Ryoma acts like he doesn't care but I'll fix that in the next chappies. Don't forget to review! **

**PS: Thanks for giving the heads up on the grammar and the typos Rosie-chan! I've already asked my friend to edit this chap; hopefully I met your expectations this time!! **


	4. We Meet Again!

**Yo!**

**I bring you chapter 4 today. Hopefully you will like it! Enjoy! Oh yeah here's another random story… during Filipino class when I looked outside the window, I saw someone wearing a Seigaku jacket pass by…and I freaked out, well kinda. Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis… but I do own the random guys in the play.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_A-about t-the play…d-did you f-finish memorizing y-your lines?" Sakuno asked out of the blue_

"_A little" Ryoma replied plainly._

"_A-ah ok" Sakuno said as she put her chopsticks down and packed up her bento "I-I have to g-go now!" Sakuno said while bowing "J-Ja! And g-goodluck w-with the lines!" with that remark she left the rooftop. _

'_I wonder why she not so affected by the fact that she's playing Juliet…' _

"_Ja, and you too." Ryoma said softly as he had sudden flashbacks of what happened during his surprise party. He smiled at the thoughts and put his hand in his pocket a pulled a well hand made bracelet with wooden beads on it. "The luck's all in here." _

* * *

**In the theater room…**

"Horio!" the teacher shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You will enter after the narration, do you understand?" the teacher said in a commanding voice

"Hai!" Horio replied. In this play Horio was a character named Gregory a servant of the family of Capulet.

"From the top!"

"Hai!" everyone said.

"The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." The narrator said. Horio and another boy entered the stage…

"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."

"No, for then we should be colliers." Horio said slowly since he's not used to this kind of talking, plus he only memorized his line just a few hours ago…

"I mean, an' we be in choler, we'll draw."

* * *

**Meanwhile…backstage…**

Ryoma sat on a chair, put his elbow on the desk and his hand on his chin and sighed. "This is so boring." he remarked. He looked around hoping to find something to do but to no avail. Instead what he did see was Sakuno reading through her lines again. '_How many times has she gone through her lines?!' _Ryoma said in his mind.

"How now! Who calls?" he heard her say. "Madam, I am here. What is your will?" Ryoma just sighed at the sight…

"RYOMA, SAKUNO!" the director called out.

"Hai!" they both said.

(A/N: I'm going to skip the rest of the scenes…)

* * *

**DING DONG!!**

"Okay, well good work everyone, we'll polish act one tomorrow" the director said while fiddling with the papers. "Make sure to memorize your lines" he said looking intently at Horio.

"Hai!" Horio replied.

"Okay dismissed!"

* * *

**Dismissal…**

Ryoma exited the theater room in a big relief, and as sure as heck he hated acting. He headed for the tennis courts, as he went to the clubroom to change…

'_Why's the door locked?' _Ryoma wondered. Then the answer popped into his head. '_Right…I forgot that we don't have any club activities…' _Ryoma thought as he sighed. He made his way back to the entrance of Seigaku so that he could go to the park and play his beloved tennis.

* * *

**At the entrance of Seigaku…**

Sakuno was leaning on the wall waiting for Tomoka to arrive, since Tomoka was assigned to putting back all the things they've used in the practice together with some other people. '_She's taking so long!' _Sakuno complained. As she closed he eyes and sighed, she suddenly heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to find Ryoma looking intently at her.

"R-Ryoma k-kun!" Sakuno said in a bit of a shock

"Who are you waiting for?" Ryoma asked

"Ah! T-Tomoka asked me t-to w-wait f-f-for her." Sakuno replied while twiddling her fingers.

"Hn." Ryoma replied. Then he heard a familiar voice shouting…

"RYOMA-KUN!"

"Uh-oh" Ryoma said under his breath. He grabbed Sakuno's wrist as he started running taking Sakuno with him.

"R-Ryoma-kun! W-where are we going?" Sakuno exclaimed. Ryoma ignored her for the moment until they got to a safe spot.

"Sorry." Ryoma said as he let go of Sakuno's hand. '_The same as last time.' _

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Hn." Ryoma 'replied' as he faced Sakuno then took a hold of her hand and started walking.

"R-Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" Sakuno asked while blushing at the sudden action of Ryoma.

"I'm walking you home." Ryoma replied with a little bit of coldness in it.

'_I never thought hands could be this soft and smooth' _Ryoma thought as he continued to hold her hand.

* * *

**Present…**

"I'm taking you home." Ryoma said sternly deciding to imitate what he did last time.

"B-but…" Sakuno said protesting.

"No 'buts.'" Ryoma said grabbing Sakuno's' hand. He then started walking. Sakuno blushed at his sudden action, but said nothing about it.

While they were walking, they passed by the park and saw a very familiar little girl playing with a man.

"Chelsea-chan?" Sakuno exclaimed. The little girl turned around and realized who just called her name.

"SAKUNO-SAN!!" she exclaimed running to Sakuno.

"Long time, no see Chelsea-chan!" Sakuno said crouching down to Chelsea's level.

"Hai!" Chelsea replied happily. "Who's that with you?" she said noticing a boy with a white cap behind Sakuno.

"Oh! This is Ryoma-kun." Sakuno started introducing "R-Ryoma-kun this i-is Chelsea-chan."

"Nice to meet you Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn." Ryoma replied

Chelsea didn't like that answer from him. She frowned at this and suddenly had an idea.

"Ah! I heard that you and Sakuno-san would be playing Romeo and Juliet!" Chelsea exclaimed out loud. When the two heard this, their eyes went as wide as plates…maybe even wider…

"W-where did you hear that?" Sakuno asked still a bit shocked.

"He told me!" Chelsea said pointing to a man behind her who was holding a stuffed toy. Sakuno and Ryoma didn't notice him until now, it's like he just popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah it must have slipped out my mouth." The man said in a very familiar voice. He stepped closer to Ryoma and Sakuno.

"F-Fuji-senpai?!" both of them exclaimed

"Ah! So you know each other?" Chelsea asked Fuji

"Hai Chelsea-chan, they're my schoolmates."

"But how do you know each other?" Sakuno wondered

"You see…" Fuji started

* * *

_Flashback…_

Fuji was walking back to his house early since there was no tennis practice. He passed by the park, while he was passing by he heard some kids…

"Gimme my teddy back!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Catch it if you can!" a boy said throwing it to the other boy

"Haha!" the other boy laughed until someone appeared behind him and got the teddy bear.

"You shouldn't bully little girls." the man said in a scary tone.

"Ah! Gomen!" the boys said as they ran. Chelsea ran to the man.

"Arigatou!" she said smiling

"No problem." the man said patting her head.

"Um, what is your name sir?"

"Fuji." Fuji said smiling

"Ah I'm Chelsea!"

* * *

**Present...**

"So that's what happened." Sakuno whispered to herself.

"Awwww… Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan are in love," Chelsea exclaimed "Cuz they're playing as Rome and Juliet!!"

"A-ah! N-no!!" They both reacted.

"Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan!!" Chelsea said grinning.

"Now, now…" Fuji said. "I think those two had enough, why don't we leave them alone and get some ice cream?"

"Hai!" Chelsea said happily "Fuji-nii-chan, can I get chocolate?"

"Sure, sure" Fuji said while walking away with Chelsea, leaving the two behind shocked.

"I'm going to get him back some time…" Ryoma said growling a little. "Let's get going."

"H-Hai!" Sakuno said

* * *

**A few minutes later, In front of Sakuno's house…**

"T-thanks for w-walking me back R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said bowing

"Hn." Ryoma replied

"Well I-I better g-get inside n-now!!" Sakuno said turning around. She suddenly felt Ryoma's breath on her neck. "R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed. Sakuno felt a light peck on her cheek.

"Ja" Ryoma whispered to her ear. Sakuno was still stunned by this and said nothing. When she finally got back to her senses she turned around only to find Ryoma had already left.

'_R-Ryoma-kun…'_' Sakuno thought as she entered her house.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Yo!**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chappie; I made it longer this time! And do you still remember Chelsea from 'Surprise Ryoma'? I hope you do!! Anyways I updated fast since we have no school today! Thank God for a Parents General Assembly! And when you review please tell me if you like how this story is going so far I'm starting to have doubts about this story…**

**P.S.: Please read kuripsuthebunny's '**_**It All Started With A…' **_

**Ja!**

**kuripsu: WHAT THE?! WHY'D YOU ADVERTISE?!**

**kataiookami: You advertise mine, I advertise yours. **

**kuripsu: Kweh...fine…**


	5. A Little Accident

**Yo!**

**Sorry if Ryoma OOC for you in the last chap but I had to make him that way for the story escalate, but I'll make him not super OOC promise! Anyways, I bring you chap 5 of Shakespeare Festival! Thanks for all your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Previously…**

"_T-thanks for w-walking me back R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said bowing_

"_Hn." Ryoma replied_

"_Well I-I better g-get inside n-now!!" Sakuno said turning around. She suddenly felt Ryoma's breath on her neck. "R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed. Sakuno felt a light peck on her cheek. _

"_Ja" Ryoma whispered to her ear. Sakuno was still stunned by this and said nothing. When she finally got back to her senses she turned around only to find Ryoma had already left. _

'_R-Ryoma-kun…'' Sakuno thought as she entered her house._

* * *

**In Ryoma's bedroom…**

'_Why the hell did I just do that?!"_ Ryoma exclaimed in his head. He was lying down on his bed still in school uniform.

"Meow" Karupin meowed as she climbed Ryoma's bed and lay beside him. Ryoma turned to his side so that he could face Karupin.

"What did _he_ say before?" Ryoma asked himself.

* * *

**Next day in Seishun Gakuen…**

Year 1-2 was currently having an English activity, and of course Sakuno didn't get most of it.

'_Mou, I don't get any of it…I knew I left something in the house when I left' _Sakuno said sadly in her mind. She continued to stare at the book trying her best to understand it. '_I swear from here on I will not take that lucky charm of' _

_'DING DONG'_

"Okay! Since we don't have enough time to finish the activity, it will be your homework" The teacher announced to the class. "Okay then, class dismissed"

"Stand"

"Bow" the president of the class said

"Mou, I really hate English" Sakuno complained as she sat on her seat. She stared at the ceiling until…

"You spelled that wrong"

"Huh?" Sakuno said as she moved her head over to the direction of the voice "R-Ryoma-kun?"

"It's spelled M-I-S-C-E-L-L-A-N-E-O-U-S-"

"A-ah I-I see" Sakuno realized as she quickly changed her answer

"A-arigatou"

"Hn" Ryoma replied as he walked away

* * *

**Skips to rehearsals…**

_To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out." Ryoma said acting the role out better than anyone expected.

"Okay that's enough!" The director said "I think we have practiced that scene enough times now, we should move on to the famous balcony scene!" he said happily and excitedly. The other students who were in charge of the props quickly brought in the things needed on stage especially the hand made balcony which was just supposed to be hung in the wooden wall.

"Okay, Go!" the director said

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Sakuno said with a mix of embarrassment and doubt if she was saying it correctly.

"Shall I hear more, or--" Ryoma stopped mid sentence as he noticed that the "balcony" is about to give way…

"Sakuno!" One of the props people exclaimed. Then just at that moment the balcony gave way.

"AHH!" Sakuno screamed. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes only to see that Ryoma caught her when she about to hit the ground. Now Ryoma was carrying her bridal style.

"Ah!" Sakuno exclaimed in surprise as she quickly got out of Ryoma's arms. Then when her foot hit the ground she felt a sudden pain and had to kneel down.

"Sakuno!" the director exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess" Sakuno said as she tried to stand

"No, don't" Ryoma said

"B-but why?"

"Your ankle's bleeding"

"W-what?" Sakuno said as she looked at her ankle, and there was blood. "Uh-oh"

"AH OH NO!" the director screamed "SAKUNO, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

'_Shouldn't she be the one screaming right now?' _Ryoma thought as she glanced over to Sakuno making sure she was okay. The director then inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. "Okay, since it has already happened, Ryoma, take Sakuno to the clinic"

"Hn"

"And since we don't want any further injury, you will have to carry her bridal style"

"What?!" Ryoma and Sakuno exclaimed. The director shot Ryoma a glare like Tezuka would.

"Fine" Ryoma gave in as she picked up Sakuno

"B-but" Sakuno resisted

"No buts" the director said "Go"

"Hn" Ryoma said as they went out of the theater

Ryoma and Sakuno said nothing as they headed for the clinic…

* * *

**Clinic…**

'_Click' _

The clinics door opened revealing Ryoma carrying Sakuno.

'_Okay good, the nurse isn't here, now no one will find out about me carrying Sakuno like this' _Ryoma thought to himself happily. He quickly laid Sakuno on the bed and went to the clinics medical kit.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno wondered what he was doing

"Nurse isn't here so I'll take care of your injury" Ryoma said as he walked to her holding a square band aid (a/n: I dunno what you call it :P) and some disinfectant. "It's not as bad as the director thinks it is" Ryoma said as he treated the wound. Sakuno winced in pain as he applied the disinfectant. Ryoma noticed this and said "It will be over soon"

"O-Okay" Sakuno replied

"There, we're done" Ryoma said as he put back the disinfectant into the medical kit

"A-arigatou"

"Hn" Ryoma said as he went over to Sakuno, and again picking her up bridal style.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed

"If the director sees you walking back to the theater then I could get that glare again" Ryoma said using the glare as an excuse. '_I've already had enough of buchou's glare anyways' _

The two made their way out of the clinic and to the theater…

* * *

Unknowingly there was someone behind in the shadows…

'_Click'_

'_Click' _

"I should get enough for this" a dark figure said as the figure started walking in a different path…

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**Hope you like chap 5! I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes or spelling I haven't had enough time to ask Kuripsu to edit I also apologize for the late update it is because we had our Unit Test/ Mastery Test last week. I will update as soon as possible once the UT week is over with, which is this Tuesday! Review please!!**

**Ja!**


	6. Here Come The Regualrs!

**Yo!**

**I hope you guys like the story so far… Sorry if it looks rushed or anything like that…umm yah. So, I have with me here chapter 6 hope you like it!! Thanks for all your reviews!!**

**Note: It focuses on the regulars since I haven't put most of them in the recent chappies…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**Previously…**

_There, we're done" Ryoma said as he put back the disinfectant into the medical kit_

"_A-arigatou"_

"_Hn" Ryoma said as he went over to Sakuno, and again picking her up bridal style._

"_R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed_

"_If the director sees you walking back to the theater then I could get that glare again" Ryoma said using the glare as an excuse. '__I've already had enough of buchou's glare anyways' _

_The two made their way out of the clinic and to the theater…_

_Unknowingly there was someone behind in the shadows…_

'_Click'_

'_Click' _

"_I should get enough for this" a dark figure said as the figure started walking in a different path…_

* * *

**Present…**

"Good work" A certain tensai said receiving some photos from a girl with black hair and brown eyes (a/n: Can you guess who it is??)

"Thanks, Fuji" the girl replied. "Wasn't that hard, just had to make myself unnoticed that's all"

"I knew you were better at this than Reggie since she didn't accept the job, am I right, Mika?" Fuji said looking at the photos he had just received.

"Not really, Reggie didn't accept the job because she was too busy, mainly she had no time" Mika said in reply

"Ah, I guess I jumped the gun a little" Fuji in an apologetic way. "Anyways, here's your pay"

"Thanks, I needed this" Mika said taking the money

"For what?" Fuji asked inquisitively

"Oh, I just want to use it to buy me a new jacket that's all"

"Ah, well okay then" Fuji said. "Well, Ja I have to go somewhere" He said running off somewhere

"Ja"

* * *

**The next day during lunch period…**

Ryoma was casually laying down on the rooftop. '_I can't stand that moronic play I swear.' _Ryoma said in his head '_At least it's not all that bad' _when that though crossed his head sudden flashbacks of the incidents between them and Sakuno. '_Gah! Darn it! Stop what you're thinking Ryoma!' _He thought as he sat up and hit himself on the cheek.

'_Click'_

"Yo! Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen are you there?" familiar sounding voices came from behind him

"Senpai Momo, senpai Eiji, and senpai Oishi?" Ryoma said

"Ah, there you are!" Oishi said going to him with the other 2

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Ryoma said with a hint of coldness in it

"Now, now, don't be so hostile" Oishi said

"Nya! I know why he's up here!" Eiji exclaimed

"You do?" Momo said turning to his senpai

"Nya! Of course I do" Eiji said grinning "He's here because he has set an appointment with Sakuno nya!" Then Momo's head popped an idea.

"Really? Awww isn't that sweet?" Momo said in a teasing voice

"Nya! They really got into their role didn't they?"

"Okay, okay, I think we should stop now" Oishi said

"Nya okay"

"Fine…"

"Anyways, why are you here?" Ryoma asked in a very harsh tone. I think we can now conclude that he was angry by the teasing of Momo and Eiji.

"Umm, about you and Sakuno" Oishi started. "I understand how you feel, but as the co-captain I have to remind you umm, ahem, not to over do it"

"WHAT?!" Ryoma exclaimed. "First of all, there's nothing between me and Sakuno, second, what'd you mean over doing things?!" '_Do they think I'm a pervert?!' _

"Wait, so you mean there's nothing going on between you two?" Oishi asked in confusion

"You don't have to hide it you know, we won't tell anyone about _th_at" Momo said reassuringly

"What's _that?"_ Ryoma asked in annoyance

"Nya! About this!" Eiji said. He took out several pictures from his pocket and handed it over to Ryoma. Ryoma eyes went wider than earth when he scanned every picture. Apparently, the pictures all contained the time of the day where Ryoma carried Sakuno to and fro the clinic.

"W-where d-did you get these? A-are there anymore copies of these?!" Ryoma stuttered as he asked the questions.

"I don't think there are anymore copies of these" Momo answered the second question

"And as for the 1st question nya…"

**DING DONG**

"Ah there goes the bell" Oishi pointed out

"Yeah Echizen we have to go, see ya!" Momo said as he waved goodbye and ran out the door with Eiji, leaving Ryoma there to ponder.

"Wait, YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO GOT THESE PICTURES YET!" Ryoma exclaimed through the door.

"Boy, that was a late reaction" Momo commented

"Yeah, I just hope everything will be okay"

"Nya! Don't be such a worry worth"

"Yeah I guess your right"

* * *

**After Lunch…**

Ryoma decided to skip his class. Anyways, for him it was just English he could practically pass every test they gave him! Ryoma was sitting up leaning on the wall while holding the pictures in his hand. '_Who the hell made these anyway?' _Ryoma though for a while then a memory clicked in his head…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Echizen" Fuji said as he handed him several photos. Ryoma looked at them and he went wide eyed as he saw what was on them. There was Ryoma and Sakuno and the whole incident with him and Sakuno under the Sakura Tree.

"What's picture is it?" Momo asked curiously as he moved behind Ryoma but Ryoma quickly hid the pictures. "Come on Echizen!" Momo complained trying to pry the pictures off of his hands.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma exclaimed

* * *

**Back to reality…**

'_Of course! How could I be so dense? No one else could have done it but him and his accomplices!' _Ryoma exclaimed in his mind. '_I'll get him later, now I need some Ponta' _Ryoma thought as he opened the door and went down to the vending machine to get his all time favorite drink, Ponta.

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Yo!**

**Sorry for the lateness…We just got all our UT's back so I felt anxiety the entire week. Anyways, I hope you like this chap! I will also apologize for the wrong grammars, spelling and any of that sort, my editor is too busy celebrating about the fact that she got higher than me in almost every UT…&sigh&. Now I have to make the yearbook thinkg for my editor! &calls friend for format& Please review! **

**Ja! **


	7. The Confrontation

**Yo!**

**Sorry for the wait! Hectic week, dunno why. Teachers' scolding our class has become more and more evident recently. Plus, what's weird is that every time during Religion Class, I would always get sudden ideas for the story…Anyways, I bring you chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Of course! How could I be so dense? No one else could have done it but him and his accomplices!' _Ryoma exclaimed in his mind. '_I'll get him later, now I need some Ponta.' _Ryoma thought as he opened the door and went down to the vending machine to get his all time favorite drink, Ponta.

* * *

_DING DONG!!_

'_Ah Ponta…' _Ryoma thought as he drank his favorite drink. He was in a place near the tennis courts. '_Okay now…where do I start looking for Fuji-senpai?' _Ryoma said in his head. He stood up and was about to walk until he heard familiar voices,

"Again?! Why do you always get higher than me in everything?!"

"Not at everything…"

"Yeah right…"

Ryoma overheard the conversation. '_Those voices…' _Ryoma headed to the direction of the voices.

"Senpai Mika! Senpai Reggie!" Ryoma called out to the 2 3rd years.

"Ah Echizen!" Mika said as she faced him.

"You need anything?" Reggie asked.

"Hai, do you know where Fuji-senpai is?"

"Why do you need him?"

"There's something we need to discuss." Ryoma said as his face started to change into an angry one, but he quickly hid his emotions and put back his impassive face.

"Ah well if that's the case then…" Reggie started and faced Mika,

"He's in the classroom" Mika said for her.

"Hn, arigatou." Ryoma thanked the two and started heading to the 3rd year classrooms in a quick pace.

* * *

**Year III-4 classroom (A/N: I made it up again…)**

Inside the 3rd year classroom, there was nobody except three of our very own regulars, namely Fuji, Eiji and Inui.

"Nya! Fuji look, Inui's asleep again!" Eiji said as he stuck a piece of paper on Inui's back that said, "Eiji was here

"He must have trained hard yesterday, I guess it didn't feel right for him NOT to train." Fuji concluded emphasizing on the 'Not'.

"Nya…He sleeps during class yet, he gets all the good marks in tests…" Eiji said sadly. "Unfair!" He exclaimed while pouting. Fuji just smiled…as usual.

"Fuji-senpai!" a voice called out. Then, the sliding door opened revealing a boy with a white Fila cap and a can of Ponta on his left hand.

"Ah Echizen, what can I do for you?" Fuji asked politely.

"You know what I'm here for." Ryoma said in a cold tone, Fuji then revealed his blue cerulean eyes.

"Hm? I do?"

"Ummm…" Eiji said noticing the tension between the two. "I should go now nya…" He said as he got his bag and ran out of the classroom. Apparently, neither Ryoma nor Fuji noticed him leave.

"Don't play dumb!" Ryoma said scowling

"About what?"

"Can you explain these to me?!" Ryoma exclaimed in annoyance as he handed out the pictures. Fuji got the pictures and looked at them intently.

"What are you suggesting?" Fuji asked as he put down the pictures on the table

"Why did you take these pictures then handed copies of them to the other senpai-tachi?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Ryoma gave his '100' glare.

"Do you have any proof of these claims, Echizen?" Fuji asked him.

"These pictures are proof themselves!"

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any actual proof that I took these pictures?" Fuji said closing his eyes.

"But—" Ryoma started but was cut off by Fuji saying:

"If you don't have enough proof to back up your claims then I believe what you are saying is what we call _'baseless claims'._" Ryoma growled at him saying all of these _'baseless claims.'_

"Fine." Ryoma finally said, but he didn't miss to have that final word in a very, very cold and harsh tone. He walked out of the room. He crushed his Ponta can and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

'_Tsk tsk… Echizen… you should know that I don't leave any evidence behind…' _Fuji thought smiling sadistically as he grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

**A few hours later in the Year III-4 classroom…**

Inui finally woke up. He looked around to find no one there, he looked at his watch and saw it was already 7:30 pm. '_According to my data, they lock the school up at 7:35 pm. I'd better hurry then.' _Inui ran as fast as he could to the exit, luckily he made it just in time.

* * *

**While walking home…**

Everyone, and I mean everyone was looking at Inui as he passed by him or her. Inui just plainly didn't care, as he was too busy reading his 'data book'. As we all know, Eiji placed a sign on his back saying, "Eiji was here". Did I also mention that he placed another sentence saying:

"I'm HOT, you're NOT!"

* * *

-To be Continued-

**HAHA!!**

**I just seriously had to put that scene in! Anyways, hope you enjoyed chap 7! I dunno when I'm gonna update next. They've already announced that the UT 2 is next week, sooo… let's hope I get lots of ideas, ****FAST****. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Review this chapter too please!!**

**Ja!**


	8. More Problems

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! UT2 week so please forgive me!! Anyways, today I bring you &cough& &cough& Chapter 8!! So enjoy please!! And review!**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you have any actual proof that I took these pictures?" Fuji said closing his eyes._

"_But—" Ryoma started but was cut off by Fuji saying:_

"_If you don't have enough proof to back up your claims then I believe what you are saying is what we call __'baseless claims'.__" Ryoma growled at him saying all of these __'baseless claims.'_

"_Fine." Ryoma finally said, but he didn't miss to have that final word in a very, very cold and harsh tone. He walked out of the room. He crushed his Ponta can and threw it in a nearby trashcan._

'_Tsk tsk… Echizen… you should know that I don't leave any evidence behind…' __Fuji thought smiling sadistically as he grabbed his bag and left._

* * *

**Present…**

_'Pok'_

_'Pok' _

The sound of a tennis ball continuously smashing into a wall was heard through out the tennis courts. '_I hate the guy' _Ryoma thought as he repeatedly hit the ball with his racquet as hard as he could.

_'Pok'_

_'Pok'_

A certain brown haired girl heard this and followed the sound. When she arrived at the source of the sound she saw the prince '_R-Ryoma-kun'. _Ryoma felt a presence behind him. He stopped walling and faced her.

"What do you want?" he said coolly

"A-Ah I was j-just s-seeing w-what the sound w-was" Sakuno said with her voice trembling a bit. The guilt finally set in on Ryoma. _'What the hell did I do that for?!' _

"Hn" Ryoma said. Thinking he should apologize for his harsh tone he brought himself to it and finally said "I-I'm sorry"

"W-what?" Sakuno asked to confirm on what she heard. I mean even I would do that, THE GREAT Ryoma Echizen apologizing? No way.

"I said" Ryoma said trying to repeat. "I'm sorry for asking you that question in a harsh tone" he said looking away from her in order to hide his blush which was fairly obvious. _'Where's that cap when you need it' _

"A-Ah" Sakuno stuttered trying to figure out the right words to say in reply.

'_Did she forgive me or what?' _Ryoma wondered as he tried to read her expression. Sakuno, desperate for an answer, she looked around trying to find the slightest clue. She set her eyes on the clock and saw it was getting fairly late.

"I-I better go now, it's getting l-late and o-oba-chan might w-worry."

"Hn" was all Ryoma could reply with

'_Oh no, is he mad at me?' _Sakuno thought thinking she was in a life or death situation.

"I'll walk you home" Ryoma offered

"N-No it's fine"

"It's fine" Ryoma persisted. "I don't want to repeat the last time you were alone"

"L-last time? Alone?" Sakuno pondered on these words for a while and finally remembered what happened to her that day when her oba-chan asked her to look for Ryoma in school. She immediately blushed at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback…_

'_hmm where could he have gone to' she thought as she leaned on the wall_

"_Oh, what do we have here?" a voice said "ah pretty girl alone here?" Sakuno just looked up to see a man about 2 years older that was her walking towards her eyeing her with a mischievous grin on his face. The man moved closer to Sakuno until he was standing right in front of her_

"_Its dangerous for you to be here all alone you know" he said maliciously while inching his face slowly towards Sakuno until there face was only a few-inches apart._

'_Mou, what should I do I think this man is going to-" Sakuno closed her eyes at the thought not knowing what do to, she waited for something to happen but nothing happened, she opened her eyes only to see the man who was trying to rape her, on the floor with a bruise on one of his cheeks._

"_Mada Mada Dane" a very familiar voice said. 'that voice…' Sakuno thought as she looked at the direction of the familiar voice. _

"_R-r-r-yoma-kun!" she exclaimed_

* * *

**Present...**

Ryoma got her hand and led her to the gate. It took Sakuno a while to realize this, because of the memory, but when she did notice she flushed different colors of red. Both of them decided not to say anything and to just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**In front of Sakuno's house…**

"See you tomorrow" Ryoma said as he reluctantly let go of her hand

"A-arigatou for now and b-before"

"Before?" Ryoma asked quirking an eyebrow

"F-For apologizing" Sakuno said looking down to her feet.

"Hn" Ryoma said in reply. He smiled faintly but tired to hide it. "Ja" Ryoma said in a soft and kind tone then left. It took Sakuno a while for the words to register in her head, but when it did she looked up to say 'bye' but he was already gone.

* * *

**Next Day at Ryoma and Sakuno's classroom…**

"Okay class, for various reasons, the school has decided to commence the play in 2 days…" The teacher announced

"WHAT?!" The whole class boomed

"Now, now" the teacher tried to calm the class down. "I know this is out of the blue but trust me, I and the other teachers have discussed this thoroughly, so there are no worries"

"No worries? We haven't even mastered the whole play yet!" one boy said

"We know, so from now on all of you will be excused from all of your classes in the afternoon to practice"

"Aw man! I know I hate school, but I hate practice even more!" one boy voiced out. Ryoma and Sakuno just stared in shock they couldn't believe what was happening…

* * *

**Yo!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is all I can come up for now! Please be patient with me…Thanks for all your reviews! Review this too!**

**Ja!**


	9. Lucky to have Friends for Help

**Hey minna!! **

**I bring you chapter 9! Thanks for all your reviews!! They inspire me so much!! &tear& I'll try my best to update soon promise!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Okay class, for various reasons, the school has decided to commence the play in 2 days…" The teacher announced._

"_WHAT?!" The whole class boomed._

"_Now, now," the teacher tried to calm the class down. "I know this is out of the blue, but trust me, I and the other teachers have discussed this thoroughly, so there are no worries." _

"_No worries?? We haven't even mastered the whole play yet!" one boy said._

"_We know, so from now on, all of you will be excused from all of your classes in the afternoon to practice."_

"_Aw man! I know I hate school, but I hate practice even more!" one boy voiced out. _

_Ryoma and Sakuno just stared in shock. They couldn't believe what was happening…_

* * *

**Present…**

'_Mou, what should I do?!'_ Sakuno exclaimed in her head, '_They play is only two days from now!' _Sakuno hyperventilated during her 1st period class.

"Miss Ryuzaki? Is something wrong?'" The teacher asked

"N-No sorry!!" Sakuno replied.

"I know the stress of the movement of the play is getting to you, but don't let it get into your head too much." The teacher gave some advice.

"Yes sir!" Sakuno replied. '_Easy for you to say…' _

"Ok, so now to continue my discussion." The teacher started with his lecture.

"Psst! Sakuno!" Tomoka called

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry I'll help you out!" Tomoko winked

"A-arigatou…" Sakuno said thankfully. '_I feel happy to have a friend like her!' _

* * *

**Lunch…**

"Okay so since I said I'll help you out, I'll help you in your acting." Tomoka said happily. "Now, say your lines in Act 2 with feeling!!"

"Um, okay…" Sakuno said getting her script from her school bag behind her.

"And by tomorrow I want everything memorized!!" Tomoka ordered.

"I can't do that!!" Sakuno exclaimed, "There are too many lines!!"

"Hmm… I want the Act 2 memorized then." Tomoka said rephrasing her former sentence. "Ok then, start saying your lines now!!"

"Ay me…" Sakuno read the line.

"Put more feeling Sakuno!" Tomoka ordered.

"Ay me!" Sakuno repeated the line this time with more emotion.

"There that's good!" Tomoka complimented. "The next one is the balcony scene so… I'll say the last line of Romeo, then that's your cue to say your lines, ok?"

"O-ok!!" Sakuno replied while scanning her script.

"And sails upon the bosom of the air…" Tomoka read the lines from behind Sakuno.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy Father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Sakuno read.

"Put more feeling when you say "O Romeo, Romeo!", and when you say "Wherefore art thou Romeo?", you have to sound like you're looking for him even though he's right there in front of you, got it?"

"H-Hai!" Sakuno replied.

"Ok now try again!!" Tomoka commanded.

* * *

**On the rooftop…**

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo called out. "Ah there you are!" he exclaimed as he saw the young prince sleeping on the floor with his signature cap covering his face.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked groggily while sitting up and tilting his cap upwards.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your lines?" Momo asked. "I mean, you only have a few days to practice."

"How'd you know about that?" Ryoma asked.

"Word gets around fast you know" Momo pointed out, "Anyways you haven't answered my question."

"Hn." Ryoma replied as he laid back down covering his face with his white cap trying to get back to sleep.

"Hn? Is that all you can say?" Momo asked sounding a little annoyed. He thought of something then grinned widely, "You know, Fuji's helping Sakuno practice her lines!!"

Now that caught the prince's attention. He immediately sat back up and stared at his senpai.

"Ahahah!" Momo laughed out loud, "You should have seen your face! I knew you cared!" He continued to laugh while holding his stomach.

"Tch, mada mada dane." Ryoma replied using his signature catchphrase.

"And you still manage to say your catchphrase!!" Momo said in between his laughter. After a few minutes he started to calm down. "Anyways, about Sakuno and Fuji, that was just a joke." Momo said wiping a tear off of his eye. "Come on, I'll help you practice." he offered.

"No thanks." Ryoma declined

"Aw come on!" Momo whined. "Don't you want the play to be a success?"

"Hn."

"Do you even memorize your lines?" Momo asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Most of it." Ryoma replied plainly. Momo just sighed.

"How about this, since tennis practice is canceled during Shakespeare week, if you don't memorize your lines then I'll do everything I can to convince captain to make you run laps." Momo threatened. Ryoma just looked at him…well glared. "Nope, glaring won't work on me!"

"You seriously think captain would get convinced." Ryoma doubted.

"You don't know how good I can persuade people to do things!!" Momo said confidently.

"Don't care." Ryoma said bluntly. Momo just gaped at him. He again started thinking of a way to make Ryoma serious about the play.

'_Click' _The door to the roof opened revealing a certain smiling tensai.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Momo asked Fuji.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come up here that's all." Fuji replied. He looked down to see Ryoma who sat up and glared at him. "Ah, Echizen didn't see you there." Fuji said completely unaffected by his glare.

"Hn." Ryoma replied coolly.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Fuji asked Momo.

"I need to find a way to make Echizen serious about the play he's in." Momo explained.

"Ah…" Fuji replied, he was thinking of something until an idea came up to his head. "I know, if you don't take the play seriously then I'll distribute those pictures to the entire school."

"You don't mean…" Momo trailed off.

"Yes, the pictures of him and Sakuno." Fuji assured

"That's a great idea!!" Momo exclaimed. Ryoma glared at both of his senpai's.

"Don't think I won't do it Echizen." Fuji warned

"Fine." Ryoma said coldly.

"Nice work Fuji-senpai!" Momo commented.

"No problem, just tell me when he starts to not take it seriously."

"Sure!" Momo grinned. "So let's start practicing your lines shall we?"

"Tch, fine." Ryoma said sighing. He took out a folded paper from his pocket and opened it up and it turned out to be the script of their play.

"So you do practice your lines!"

"Hn."

"Well I better get going." Fuji said walking away. "Ja!"

"Ja Fuji-senpai! Thanks for all your help!" Momo said waving his hand. "So let's get this practice going!"

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chappie here!! I know you're kind of disappointed but please bear with me for a while!! I'm getting sort of a writers block for this story but I'll try my best!! Promise!! Review please!! **

**Ja! **


	10. All Pumped Up

****

Hey minna!

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews! Remember you guys can ask me any question in your reviews! And I've added a new segment, the reviewers segment! This is where I acknowledge all you reviews! (Not like I haven't acknowledged them before) **

**Reviewers segment: (For chappie 9)**

**Miyuki Meiru: Yah thanks! I got the lines from a certain website. Hope you update too senpai! **

**Otakugal: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Animecherryblossem33: Thanks so much for the encouragement! And yah I made Tomoka sound demanding. **

**-fUjI-lAwLiEt-****: lol, thanks so much for the review! **

**mikihinna****: Yup, whenever I'm stuck I usually put like some sort of jealously thing. Wow cool really you did a Romeo and Juliet play?**

**darkcherrykiryu93: Thanks a lot! I'll ask you suggestions soon!! I'll take time to read your fanfic and review it promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**Rooftop…**

"Echizen say it with more feeling!" Momo urged. "You don't want me to get Fuji-senpai now do you?"

"Tch, Mada mada dane." Ryoma replied smirking.

"Cocky brat…." Momo muttered to himself. "Say it again!"

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Ryoma read plainly.

"Put more conviction to it!" Momo urged again. "One more time."

Ryoma took a deep breath closed his eyes then said his lines. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." He opened his eyes only to his senpai gaping at him. '_What now?' _

"Sugoi…" Momo muttered. "That was awesome Echizen! I knew you could do it!"

"Arigatou…" Ryoma replied plainly.

"Okay now let's try the other lines!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Classroom… **

"One more time Sakuno!" Tomoka ordered.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" Sakuno said sheepishly.

"Come on Sakuno, I know it's hard but you have to say this properly." Tomoka said.

"G-Gomen…" Sakuno replied meekly.

"It's fine, let's try one more time shall we? Remember what I said 'kay?"

"Hai!" Sakuno replied as she sighed heavily and repeated her lines. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"That's it!" Tomoka exclaimed. "I always knew you had it in you!"

"A-Arigatou!!" Sakuno said happily.

"Okay let's try again…"

* * *

**Outside the classroom…**

"Hey what are they doing?" a boy from the same class as Sakuno and Ryoma asked the others.

"I think they're practicing for the play." One boy replied.

"They're working pretty hard…" another boy said.

"It's only fair if we do the same!" the girl said to them.

"Yeah…" All three of then said in unison.

"So let's work hard too!"

"Let's do it!"

"Let's go!" Then they all rushed to the theater room working hard to prepare all the things needed for the play.

* * *

**Somewhere… **

"Hey come on let's hurry and make the props already!" a boy said beckoning the others.

"Yeah I'm coming!" the others said.

"Well it looks like Ryoma's class is all pumped up for the play." A familiar girl said.

"Yup." another familiar girl said. "You know you keep wearing your new jacket now, Mika."

"I love this jacket!" Mika replied.

"Do you even wash it?"

"Of course I do! Unlike you Reggie!"

"Ouch! I don't even wear jackets!" Reggie replied sticking her tongue out.

"Nya! Hey look its Reggie and Mika!" A familiar boy bounced towards their direction.

"Hey Kikumaru!" they both greeted him.

"Yo! Why are all the classmates of Ochibi running to the theater room nyaa?" Eiji asked.

"They're all pumped up for the play." Mika replied.

"Nya! That's cool I should go look for Ochibi and help him with his lines!" Eiji said, "Nya! Do you know where Ochibi is at?"

"Rooftop maybe…" Mika replied

"Nya! Thanks!" Eiji said as he bounced away towards the roof.

"You think we should help?" Reggie asked turning to Mika.

"Yeah sure why not, you help Sakuno and I'll help with the props!" Mika said.

"Okay." Reggie replied heading off to the Year 1 classrooms.

* * *

**In the 1****st**** year level…**

"What section is Sakuno again…?" Reggie wondered as she peeked through every 1st year classroom she saw. She sighed as she continued to make her way down the hall peeking through every door of the classroom. '_They're all working and practicing!' _Reggie thought as she looked through every classroom and saw the 1st years practice their lines and do some of the props that can be done in the classroom. She reached the last classroom of the hallway and peeked through the sliding door and found Sakuno and Tomoka. '_Aha! There they are!' _

'Zip!' came the sliding door as it was opened.

"Hey! Sakuno!" Reggie called out while walking towards them.

"Oh! Tanaka senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed as she saw her senior walk towards her.

"Hey, long time no see" Reggie said as she stopped in front of the 2 1st years. "Need help?"

"H-Hai! And um… no it's o-okay we're d-doing okay." Sakuno said shyly.

"Nonsense!!" Reggie persisted. "Can I borrow?" Reggie asked looking at the script.

"Ah! Hai!" Tomoka said handing over the script. Reggie took it and looked at it, then looked back..

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself to you." Reggie apologized. "My name is Tanaka Reggie."

"Oh! My name is Osakada Tomoka." Tomoka said happily. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Reggie said smiling. She then turned her attention to Sakuno. "So, how far have you gone?"

"B-but it's really o-okay senpai!" Sakuno insisted. "You d-don't have t-t—"

"Whatever you say, I'm not changing my mind you know." Reggie said smirking. "So just answer the question."

"Hai! U-um we stopped at act 3." Sakuno replied.

"Wow, so you've gone that far all on this lunch break." Reggie said amazed. "That's great actually!"

"A-arigatou…" Sakuno said.

"Did you manage to memorize them?" Reggie asked.

"Um, most of it…" Sakuno replied.

"That's great!" Reggie exclaimed. "Now let's proceed to act 4!! Tomoka I have to ask for your assistance."

"Hai!" Both of them replied.

* * *

**Theater room…**

"Okay so who needs help with the props here?!" Mika shouted. She saw all the 1st years raise their hands. "Okay wrong question, um, who handles the biggest props here?"

"Here senpai!" some 1st years called out.

"Coming!" Mika said walking over to them. "What do you need help with?"

"Um, you see we don't know what color this should be…"

"Um… in my opinion this should go like this…" Mika said getting a pencil and paper then started drawing the structure and putting colors to it.

"Wow…"

"Got it?" Mika asked handing over the paper to them.

"Hai!"

"Okay now let's get this started!" Mika shouted to everyone.

"Hai!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

**Okay…**

**Wow, they're all getting pumped up aren't they? Well please review this chapter as well thanks!**

**Ja **


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Sorry guys!

I have to put this fanfic on hiatus for a while since I don't have any idea on what's going to happen next, but don't worry I won't abandon this fanfic! If you have any suggestions then feel free to PM me! Please I need all the help I can get!

While you're waiting for the next chap…I have another fanfic for you guys it's called _"A Vampires' Love'_" it's RyoxSaku and a little of Fuji in between. Give a try please!!

See you guys next time!

Ja!

**Kataiookami **


	12. Confusion

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you still know the story of this fanfic! I'm so sorry if this took really long I needed to think real hard and to also consider suggestions and comments. But here it is! One of the last chapters! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**Year 1 classroom…**

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." Sakuno finished and sighed.

"That's about it!" Reggie said happily smiling.

"Y-You m-mean…" Sakuno said slowly in disbelief.

"That's right!" Reggie assured her.

"You finished the entire script of the play on Juliet!" Tomoka rejoiced as she hugged Sakuno.

"Practice the whole thing again when you get home and know it well, just be sure you get ample sleep as well, k?" Reggie told her.

"H-Hai!" Sakuno replied happily. She stood up from her chair bowed and said. "Arigatou senpai!" Tomoka did the same thing as well.

"No problem." Reggie said smiling. "Well I better head off now…Ja!"

"Ja!" They both said. Reggie walked out of the classroom and started heading for the theater room, _'I wonder if Mika's done as well.' _She thought as she looked at her wrist watch. '_We only have about 10 minutes left 'till class starts.' _

* * *

**Theater Room…**

"Is everything ready?" Mika asked the freshmen who were preparing the props.

"We only have the minor things to add." One of the freshmen answered.

"Oh okay so everything's almost done?"

"Hai!"

"That's good!" Mika said happily. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she only has roughly 10 min. left 'till class starts. "Ah shoot, I better head off, you can handle things on your own right?"

"Hai!" All the freshmen answered. "Arigatou senpai!" They all said in chorus while bowing in thanks and respect.

"Sure!" Mika replied. "Ja!" She said as she headed out of the theater room.

* * *

**Outside the Theater Room…**

Mika closed the door behind her and noticed Reggie leaning on the wall next to her. "Everything's set?"

"Kind of, they only have the minor adjustments to work on." Mika replied.

"Oh okay." Reggie said as she started running to their classroom. "Better hurry or we'll be late!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Rooftop…**

O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Ryoma said.

"FINALLY!" Momo cried. "You're finished!"

"Really?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Yup, now all you need to do is practice this again tonight!" Momo said to him.

"Hn."

'_Ding Dong.'_

"Ah shoot class is about to start, I better head off." Momo said to Ryoma. "Ja!"

"Ja." Ryoma replied. "Wait Momo senpai!"

"Nani?"

Ryoma stood up, took off his cap and bowed saying "Arigatou!"

"No problem." Momo replied. "I really can't believe you just said thank you…"

"Hn."

* * *

**Dismissal at the Seishun Gakuen's gate…(I skipped the practices) **

"Mou Sakuno, I have to go straight to my house since my mom is away and I have to take care of my brothers' soo…" Tomoka started saying to Sakuno.

"It's okay you don't have to take me home today." Sakuno replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" Tomoka asked worriedly.

"Hai!"

"Okay, don't forget what senpai Reggie told you during lunch!" Tomoka said as she started heading the other way. "Ja!"

"Ja!" Sakuno replied as she waved her hand.

"Sakuno…" A familiar voice called out to her. Sakuno faced to the direction of the voice to find that it was Fuji who was calling out to her.

"F-Fuji-senpai?"

"Let's walk home together shall we?" Fuji offered.

"D-Demo…" Sakuno said stuttering.

"It's no problem." Fuji insisted.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

Ryoma was walking out of the main building towards the gate so that he could head home. He stopped when he saw Sakuno and Fuji talking about something.

'_What are hey talking about?' _Ryoma thought as he tried to move closer. He heard the entire conversation on Fuji wanting to bring home Sakuno, He got enraged and paced towards the two.

"A-Are you s-sure i-it's no p-problem senpai?" Sakuno asked to make sure. She suddenly felt a hand grab hers'.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said in shock.

"Hn." Ryoma replied in a stoic way and he proceeded to drag her to away from Fuji. When the two were out of sight, Fuji the sadist started chuckling.

'_That's so typical of you Echizen.'_

* * *

**Sakuno and Ryoma…**

"R-Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno called out to him. Ryoma who was walking ahead of her still holding her hand and pulling her remained silent. Sakuno after a while decided to stay silent as well. Sakuno glanced down to both of there hands that were intertwined and saw that Ryoma was wearing the X-mas present that she gave him, after realizing this fact she blushed deep red.

At the corner of his eye Ryoma saw Sakuno look at his hand. '_What is she looking at?'_ Then he suddenly saw her blush. '_What is blushing about?' _he thought as he looked at his hand to see what was the cause and he noticed that she was blushing because of the fact that he was wearing her gift on his wrist. He also blushed very lightly, hardly being seen.

They both walked in silence. Feeling the uneasiness of the situation, Sakuno tried to start a conversation. "Ne, R-Ryoma-kun."

"Hn?"

"D-did you g-get to f-f-finish y-your script?" Sakuno asked. She looked at Ryoma she noticed that she was raising an eyebrow. "T-The R-Romeo J-Juliet s-script I m-mean…"

"Hai." Ryoma replied.

"T-That's g-good." Sakuno said happily. She flashed a smile at him. He immediately blushed, again not that noticeable.

* * *

**In Front of Sakuno's House…**

"A-Arigatou, R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said shyly as she was looking at the ground refusing to meet eye to eye with him, thinking that she'd faint. She also was looking at her hands that still felt warm even after Ryoma let go of it a little while ago.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno looked up wondering why he called her name. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Sakuno landed on Ryoma chest and she felt arms wrap around her as she blushed madly. Then they decided to let go then Ryoma bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear "Betsuni." He then went out going to the direction of his house with a hint of blush on his face. While Sakuno was left standing in front of the door, blushing like a tomato.

* * *

**Inside Sakuno's House…**

'_click.' _The door of the Ryuzaki residence closed as Sakuno came it with a really, really red face. Sumire came to see her and noticed her flushed face.

"Is there anything wrong Sakuno?" Sumire asked her.

"N-no, n-nothing's w-wrong oba-chan!" Sakuno replied. "I-I have to g-go up n-now." Sakuno said as headed up to her room on the 2nd floor.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Sumire shouted.

"Hai!" a reply came from the 2nd floor. Sumire sighed, '_kids these days.'_

* * *

**Sakuno's Room…**

'_Why did Ryoma do something like that?' _Sakuno thought as she lay on her bed. '_It made me happy though, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!' _Sakuno grabbed her teddy bear which was right next to her and hugged it tightly. '_Mou, I'm really confused.' _Sakuno placed her teddy bear beside her. She stood up went to the calendar and marked something on a certain date.

'_Only 1 more day to go after today…'_

* * *

**Yo!**

'**Sup guys? Long time no review right? Thanks for all the suggestions! With all of your help I was able to update this story! I hope you enjoy and still review! PLEASE REVIEW! (I want to reach over a 100 reviews!). I'll update from now on! **

**Ja!**

**Kataiookami**

* * *


	13. Decisions

**Hey Guys!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews they really inspired me! If you want the updates faster, here's a clue, the more the reviews the faster the updates come k? SO REVIEW!!! But first, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis….**

* * *

**Next day… **

"Okay class, as you know tomorrow is the Romeo and Juliet play," The teacher said to the class. "And I expect all of you to do your best, especially the leading roles." The teacher said as he eyed both Ryoma and Sakuno. "Anyways, back to our lesson…"

'_Mou, I already feel the pressure…' _Sakuno complained. '_It was hard enough to go to the same class as Ryoma after what he did to me!' _

* * *

_Flashback…_

_A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Sakuno landed on Ryoma chest and she felt arms wrap around her as she blushed madly. Then they decided to let go then Ryoma bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear "Betsun." He then went out going to the direction of his house with a hint of blush on his face. While Sakuno was left standing in front of the door, blushing like a tomato._

* * *

**Normal…**

Sakuno blushed at the flashback of hers. _'I still feel confused! Why would Ryoma-kun do something like that?' _

Sakuno sighed and shook her head fiercely as she decided to just return to listening to the teacher's lecture and taking down notes.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Ryoma thought as he glanced at Sakuno. '_Maybe I should ask her later during recess…' _

* * *

**Recess…**

Sakuno sighed as she closed her notebook and laid her head on her desk. '_I feel sleepy, I didn't sleep so well last night because I had so much to think about.' _Sakuno closed her eyes.

"Ryuzaki." A familiar voice called out to her. Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Ryoma in front of her.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said very startled. She stood up right away. "N-Nani?"

"Is there anything w-wrong?" Ryoma said as he stuttered at the last word because he felt a little nervous and unsure if he should actually ask.

"N-Nani?" Sakuno asked again to make sure she heard him right. _'Is he…worried about me?'_

"I said, i-is there anything troubling you?" Ryoma rephrased the sentence so she could understand it better.

"N-Nothings w-wrong" Sakuno replied.

"Hn." Ryoma said. He handed her something. "Here"

"H-Huh?"

"This is for you."

"A-Arigatou." Sakuno took whatever Ryoma was holding, she saw it was a pork bun.

"It's almost the end of recess and you'd be late for class if you'd but food now, so eat up." Ryoma explained.

"Arigatou, R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said once more.

"Ryoma."

"Nani…?" Sakuno asked.

"From now on, call me Ryoma." Ryoma said as he looked back like someone suddenly called him, to hide his blush."

"O-Okay, R-R-Ryoma." Sakuno said feeling uneasy.

"Hn." Ryoma said in reply. "I better go now." Ryoma said as he headed back to his seat.

* * *

**Theater Practice…**

"Okay let's practice the last act, act 6!" The director announced. Everyone scattered to their places some off the stage and others part of the background. "Lights, camera, and action!"

Ryoma entered the stage in his school uniform, since they're saving the costume for tomorrows use. "If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep, My dreams presage some joyful news at hand: My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne; If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep, My dreams presage some joyful news at hand: My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne; And all this day an unaccustom'd spirit Lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead-- Strange dream, that gives dead man leave to think!-- And breathed such life with kisses in my lips, That I revived, and was an emperor. Ah me! how sweet is love itself possess'd, When but love's shadows are so rich in joy!" Ryoma said flawlessly and with emotion leaving everyone in the backstage at awe.

Everyone except the director was still at awe after a few minutes of waiting for the other character to go on stage, the director got impatient. "BALTHASAR, COME OUT NOW!"

"A-ah, gomen!" the student playing Balthasar snapped out of his 'gaping moment' and proceeded to go on stage and say his lines.

* * *

**Backstage…**

"When did Ryoma become this good at acting?" a student whispered to another student.

"I know!" The student replied. Sakuno herself backstage was also in awe. '_Ryoma-kun…'_

* * *

**Last scene…(a.k.a. Kissing scene &grins&) **

Sakuno was holding Ryoma who was laying down acting dead. "I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative." Sakuno said as good as Ryoma did. She stayed still for a while getting really nervous and shaking really badly. '_This is it, the kissing scene.' _She thought really nervously. She moved in closer for an inch.

'_Is she really going to kiss me?' _Ryoma thought nervously as well. He didn't know when he'd feel her lips on his since his eyes were closed. He waited anxiously until he heard…

"Okay good! Cut!" yelled the director.

Everyone started clapping in amazement by the 2 main characters improvement.

"You two have improved a lot!" one boy yelled out.

"We're expecting that you'll do the same thing tomorrow!" one girl yelled.

"Ah, hai!" Sakuno replied.

"Okay, everyone gather around the center of the stage and sit." The director said.

"Hai!" all of the students chorused. They all sat down at the center of the stage like the director ordered them to do.

"Okay, this was a very good practice." The director complemented. "I expect all of you to do as well as you did today, or even better."

"Hai!" they all chorused.

"Everyone dismissed!"

"Arigatou!"

* * *

**Outside the theater…**

"Good work Sakuno!" one girl said patting her back. "Do the same thing tomorrow k?"

"Yeah." Sakuno replied smiling. She walked to the Seigaku entrance but then a group of people appeared in front of her to block her way.

"That was just a lucky break you know." One girl said to her.

"Yeah, I bet you just did that so you could get Ryoma-sama to like you!" The other girl said pushing Sakuno making her fall.

"Don't get too close to _**our **_Ryoma-sama, got it?"

"You better not attend the play if you don't want anything to happen to your other friends." One of them threatened,

"Y-You d-d-don't mean T-Tomo-chan and the o-o-o-others…?"

"Who knows?" One of them replied they left Sakuno there on the floor. Sakuno sat their fighting the tears because they threatened to fall.

'_What should I do now?' _Sakuno thought as she finally gave up and let the tears fall down her face.

"Sakuno nee-chan." A familiar voice called out her name. Sakuno looked up to the direction of the voice and saw Chelsea there.

"C-Chelsea-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed. She wipped the tears off her face, "what brings you here?"

"I saw everything that happened…I'm sorry." Chelsea said as she was about to cry.

"S-Sorry for what?"

"For not helping Sakuno nee-chan!" Chelsea said as she started to cry.

"It's a-alright." Sakuno said standing up going to Chelsea and hugged her until she stopped crying. "D-Don't tell anyone w-what happened alright?"

"No one?" Chelsea asked to make sure.

"Yup."

"Okay…" Chelsea said reluctantly. "I have to go now!" Chelsea said as she got out from the embrace and headed off. "Ja!"

"Ja…" Sakuno said. She stood up and headed her own way home.

* * *

**Sakuno's Room…**

Sakuno lay on her bed and started crying again. '_What should I do? I don't want Tomo-chan and the others to get hurt, but I don't want to ruin the play either, but isn't friends more important than the play?' _Sakuno thought confusingly as she buried her face in her pillow. '_Should I go or not?' _

* * *

**Yo! **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! They really inspire me! Don't forget to review this as well! I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Please answer this question in the reviews, Do you think Sakuno will go to the play? Thanks!!!**

**Ja!**

**Kataiookami**


	14. I've Decided

****

Hey Minna!

'**Sup? **

**Anyways, I'm really happy to bring you this chappie! ****So, I hope you all review like last time for a faster update! Thanks by the way for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Sakuno lay on her bed and started crying again. 'What should I do? I don't want Tomo-chan and the others to get hurt, but I don't want to ruin the play either, but isn't friends more important than the play?' Sakuno thought confusingly as she buried her face in her pillow. 'Should I go or not?' _

* * *

**Next Day…**

'_I still don't know what to do!' _Sakuno complained as she sat on her chair waiting for the teacher to arrive in class. '_I guess for the meantime I should avoid Ryoma-kun.' _Sakuno thought sadly to herself.

"Sakuno!" a voice made her snap out of her reverie.

"H-Huh?" Sakuno asked.

"Sensei's here!" Her seatmate said to her since she was the only one sitting down her chair. Sakuno looked around only to find that she was the only one sitting down.

"A-Ah g-gomen…" Sakuno said to everyone. She stood up trying to hide her blush because of the sudden embarrassment.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Ryoma thought as he looked at her and noticed that she was out of it. '_Why am I so worried anyways?' _He asked himself then looked away.

* * *

**Lunch…( Yes, I really did skip recess.)**

Sakuno was running up the stairs in a hurry. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was already around 11:20 and lunch started 20 minutes ago! She reached her destination, the roof, panting heavily. '_Mou, I'm late. It's all because English was so boring that I fell asleep, plus I didn't sleep well last night…I hope he isn't mad.' _

Sakuno held the doorknob in her right hand and a extra bento on her left. She summoned all of her courage and opened the door.

* * *

**Rooftop…**

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called out looking around for him. She looked to her right and saw nothing, her left and saw a white Fila cap, she looked down and saw her prince asleep soundly with his cap covering his eyes. She went up close to him to make sure that he is actually asleep, she put the bento down beside him, she was about to look under the cap until…

"You're late." Ryoma said suddenly in a stern voice.

"R-Ryoma-kun! I thought y-y-you were a-asleep." She said shocked. She stood up and moved back a little.

"I was just waiting for you." Ryoma replied.

"G-Gomen, the t-t-thought of m-me bringing y-you a bento s-seems a-awkward so I g-guess it slipped m-my mind…" Sakuno explained not failing to NOT stutter. She bowed in apology as well. Ryoma tipped his cap up, stoop on his two feet approached her.

"Ryuzaki." He called out. Sakuno looked up to find that Ryoma was standing in front of her with his face only a few inches apart from hers'.

"N-Nani?" Sakuno said nervously. Ryoma moved in one step closer as Sakuno moved one step back.

"What." Ryoma said again moving one step closer and Sakuno in response moved one step back.

"Is." He continued doing the same thing as before.

"On." Ryoma said as he drove Sakuno into a wall. "Your. Mind." He said as he placed both hands on the wall trapping Sakuno between his arms.

"W-W-What?" Sakuno asked nervously again.

Ryoma sighed and decided to repeat what he said. "What is on your mind."

"O-Oh, n-nothing much"

"Ie." Ryoma wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Tell me." He commanded.

'_What should I do? Should I tell him?' _Sakuno thought. '_No, I shouldn't cause him trouble.' _

"G-Gomen, I-I can't." Sakuno said pushing his arm away, she opened the door and stared running down the stairs. A tear fell inevitably from her eye.

"Sakuno!" She heard him scream from the distance.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

Sakuno was about to head to her theater practice which she now wishes that it was cancelled because of what happened on the rooftop during lunch time. She turned a corner until she saw the group of girls that threatened her the other day.

"Oh look," One of them said facing Sakuno in a very annoyed way. "It's the little flirt."

"Hey, don't forget about our warning." The other said to her. "You didn't forget did you?"

"N-N-No…" Sakuno said looking at the floor.

"Good, you don't want your precious friends to get hurt right?" The leader said as the group left. Sakuno was left standing there and left to think about what the group had just said. She tried her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She managed to only let one tear fall and that was it.

'_I've made my decision.' _Sakuno thought as she turned around to head off to another direction.

* * *

**Theater Room…**

'_Where is she?' _Ryoma wondered as he was looking at the entrance of the theater room. He also remembered what happened during lunch '_What was wrong with her?' _

The director decided to continue practice even if she wasn't going to come. She would have a punishment though, to get an earful lecture.

"Ryoma!" A boy called out. "We have to fit your costume."

Ryoma looked at him in a cold way. The boy received it and started shaking uncontrollably. "Hn." Ryoma said as he stood up and decided to comply since there was nothing else to do. He looked back at the theater door once more hoping that it will open and reveal a certain brown haired girl in braids. He sighed as he continued to walk since no one came in the door.

* * *

**Sakuno's Room…**

"I've decided," Sakuno said to her teddy bear. "I'm not going." She continued as she buried her face on her teddy bear crying.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispered.

* * *

**I'm SOOO Sorry!**

**I know all of you expected that she would go to the play, but to keep the story on the right track to a nice ending, I had to do this! Please still read the next chappies! It will get better I promise! Oh, and review! Wish us luck as well in our basketball game tomorrow! If we win it then we have a good chance in the championships!**

**Ja!**

**Kataiookami**


	15. Missing

'**Sup guys? **

**Sorry if I haven't updated as fast as you've expected me to do so…You see, I got sick and I had academic problems. So, I really apologize for the lateness! Anyways I hope you enjoy the fanfic! I'm sorry if it's really short!! (at least I updated right?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

_Previously…_

**Sakuno's Room…**

"I've decided," Sakuno said to her teddy bear. "I'm not going." She continued as she buried her face on her teddy bear crying.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispered.

* * *

**Day of the Play…**

'_Where is she?!' _Ryoma thought to himself a little worriedly. '_Call time was an hour ago!' _Ryoma was tapping his fingers continuously one the table while his other hand was supporting his chin. He stared at the door of the theater hoping that this time Sakuno would appear. '_The play is going to start in about an hour!' _

The door of the theater opened. Ryoma's head shot up hoping to see Sakuno rushing in. He lowered his head as he saw it was just Tomoka who was frantically shaking her head from left to right. Tomoka stopped shaking her head when she saw Ryoma. She headed over to him in a hurry

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cried.

'_Great, she saw me." _Ryoma thought. He lifted his head up to see her. He noticed that she had a very worried look on and was sweating heavily as well as panting.

"Have you seen Sakuno?" She asked as she was panting. Ryoma shook his head.

"Where could she be then!?" Tomoka panicked.

"Osakada!" A familiar voice called out. Horio came running in.

"You!" Tomoka pointed her finger at Horio. "Have you seen Sakno?"

"No!" Horio said aloud. "Have you called their house?"

"Yeah, but no one is answering!" Tomoka cried. Ryoma face became more worried as he listened to the ongoing conversation of Tomoka and Horio.

"Where is she then?" Horio asked the obvious question.

"How should I know?!"

"Ryoma-nii san!" A kiddy voice came from nowhere. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Chelsea skipping over to their direction.

"Chelsea-chan?" Ryoma said aloud. Chelsea skipped over to him and whispered something to his ear. After a minute of whispering Ryoma suddenly knocked over his chair and ran out of the theater room.

"Ryoma! Where are you going? There's only 45 minutes left till the play!" Horio screamed so Ryoma can hear him.

'_More than enough time…'_ Ryoma thought to himself as he started running off to a certain direction.

* * *

**Park…**

Sakuno was swinging on the swing tearing a little. She wipped her face with her hanky, suddenly she was shadowed by someone else's shadow. She looked up to see who it was. It was no other than our Prince, Ryoma.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno stuttered at his name.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry to cut you guys short. You guys wanna guess what happens next? Anyways, please review! I promise if you guys review I'll make a faster review. Also answer the pole on my profile please I really need to know if you want a X-mas story! **

**PS: Wish us luck on our championships tomorrow!! It's my first since I'm the only rookie on the team, and our team's 1****st**** championship on this certain league since last year our team didn't have enough members…WISH US LUCK PLEASE!! **

**Ja!**


	16. Happy End

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for all your support on our championship (even if we lost by 1 point.)! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is the last one by the way &Cries&. I can't believe I actually finished this! Thanks everyone!**

**PS: sorry for the OOC-ness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Sakuno was swinging on the swing tearing a little. She wipped her face with her hanky, suddenly she was shadowed by someone else's shadow. She looked up to see who it was. It was no other than our Prince, Ryoma._

"_R-R-Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno stuttered at his name._

* * *

**Present…**

Sakuno wide eyed looked at Ryoma who was panting heavily and sweating a little as well.

"H-How d-did y-you f-find m-me?" Sakuno asked softly not missing to stutter in the process.h

"I've been waiting for you at the theater for an hour and a half! And Chelsea told me where you were." Ryoma exclaimed as he went over to Sakuno. He took hold of wrist and pulled her off the swing. "We have to go."

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno muttered. Ryoma looked at her and saw that tears were falling from her eyes onto the ground.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma said softly. He turned to face her fully, he let go of her wrist and held both of her shoulders and then pulled her into a tight embrace which made Sakuno red as a tomato. "Please don't make me worry anymore, tell me what's wrong."

Sakuno was still crying but she was as well shocked and dumbfounded by Ryoma's sudden embrace. Ryoma pulled her out of the embrace but still took hold of her shoulders. He gazed at her brown eyes demanding to know what was wrong. Sakuno tried to look away but her chin was held by Ryoma in place. She gazed at his hazel eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Ryoma wanted to know. He continued to look at her eyes in a demanding way. Sakuno had no choice but to comply.

"S-Some girls t-threatened me t-that if I g-go t-to the p-play then t-they w-would h-hurt y-you and the others." Sakuno blurted. Ryoma let go of Sakuno and he clenched his fists firmly.

"Those Bas*****!" Ryoma exclaimed in anger.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called out softly. He turned to her. "P-Please d-don't h-hurt t-those g-girls…" Sakuno requested. Ryoma's eyes went wide and he just sighed.

"I won't ask you for the reason, but I won't hurt them." Ryoma said. '_For now.'_ He thought to himself smirking as well.

"A-Arigatou." Sakuno said still red as a tomato. "Gomen…" Sakuno muttered. Ryoma looked at her direction. "For t-troubling y-you."

Ryoma placed his face near hers', near enough that one inch closer one of them would move would make their lips touch. "For you I'd do anything."

"Let's go." Ryoma said as he intertwined his hands with hers. Sakuno already red enough as it is would blush more if she could. They made their way back to Seishun hand in hand.

* * *

**Theater Room…**

"AHHH!" Horio screamed. "THE PLAY SHOULD HAVE STARTED 15 MINUTES AGO!" He screamed as he peeked outside the curtain to see what the regulars, more specifically Momo and Kaidoh are doing to pass time for Ryoma to arrive with Sakuno. The regulars decided to help them out.

"Where the hell are they?!" The director shrieked. "Horio, Katsuo!"

"Hai?!" both of them said at the same time. The director faced them with blood red eyes.

"Go and kill us some time as well!" the director barked.

"H-HAI!" they chorused in fear of the red director and his red eyes. '_He reminds me of Kirihara!'_

* * *

**On stage…**

Momo and Kaidoh who were trying to kill time were acting a drama where the guy died for the girl so Kaidoh had to wear a blonde wig, blush on his face, eyeliner, and a fluffy pink dress with frills.

"No my love, don't die!" Kaidoh said in a high pitched voice. He was very, very pissed off.

"I'm sorry…." Momo said as he started to act coughing.

"STOP!" One of the people in the audience stood up. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO LOOK ANGRY WHEN IT IS A DRAMA SCENE!" he continued. He then started criticizing their acting. Kaidoh on stage was trying his best to hold back from attacking the guy there and then. Well that all ended when the police came in and dragged him out of the theater.

That was when Horio and Katsuo decided to take over.

"129695739!" Horio started screaming random numbers.

"4567498573!" Katsuo did the same thing. A few minutes later one of the children in the audience stood up and said random numbers as well, a few more children followed. Katsuo and Horio just sweatdropped...

* * *

**Backstage…**

The director was pacing very worriedly in front of the theater door. That was until the door suddenly opened. His head shot up as he saw Eiji.

"They both have arrived!" He exclaimed. "I gave them their costumes so they are already dressing up."

"THAT IS GREAT!" The director almost fainted from happiness. "BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hai?" two boys came over.

"Tell Horio and Katsuo that they can stop! And you will tell everyone else to get ready and to it discreetly!!"

"Hai!" The boy said as he rushed to the stage. The other boy went screaming for everyone to get ready, so much for being discreet.

* * *

**After a few minutes…**

Ryoma and Sakuno arrived all ready and dressed. The director said that they will discuss their punishment after the play. They finally were able to start play.

* * *

**Last Scenes of the Play…**

"O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Ryoma said a loud as he drank something. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He said as he fell to floor.

Then a boy entered with a lantern, crow and spade. The boy was acting as Friar Laurence. "Saint Francis be my speed! How oft to-night Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?" He recited with much feeling.

Then another boy came in. He was acting as Balthasar. "It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master, one that you love."

(**From here I'll just put it on script form…)**

Friar Laurence: "Who is it?"

Balthasar: "Romeo."

Friar Laurence: "How long hath he been there?"

Balthasar: "Full half an hour."

Friar Laurence: "Go with me to the vault."

Balthasar: "I dare not, sir my master knows not but I am gone hence; and fearfully did menace me with death, ff I did stay to look on his intents."  
Friar Laurence: "Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me: o, much I fear some ill unlucky thing."

Balthasar : "As I did sleep under this yew-tree here, I dreamt my master and another fought, and that my master slew him."

Friar Laurence: "Romeo! Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains the stony entrance of this sepulchre? What mean these masterless and gory swords to lie discolour'd by this place of peace?"

Enters the tomb

Friar Laurence: "Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."

**(I'll stop the script format now…)**

Sakuno realizing her cue acted like she was just waking up. She stood and recited her lines. "O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay." The boy responded.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Sakuno said as she watched the boy leave the stage. She walks over to Ryoma/Romeo and kneels to his side. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

Then everyone waited in anticipation as the kissing has finally arrived.

* * *

**In the audience…**

"Nya! I'm so excited it's almost the kissing scene!" Eiji whispered. He was literally shaking his seat in excitement. "Our Ochibi is growing up nya~"

"So young so young." Momo said.

"99% possibility of them kissing." Inui said as he closed his green notebook.

"I just hope they don't overdo it." Oishi worried like a mom would.

"Fshhhhhh." Was all Kaidoh said.

"Saa, let's take some pictures shall we?" Fuji said as he evilly smirked. He felt someone tug onto his sleeve.

"Ne, Fuji nii-san can we go get ice cream?" Chelsea asked.

"Not now Chelsea chan I promise we'll get after the play k?"

"Hai!" Chelsea said happily. She turned her attention to Ryoma and Sakuno.

* * *

**On stage…**

'_Mou, it's already the kissing scene!' _Sakuno panicked in her head. _'What should I do?'_ Sakuno thought. Her face was near enough that about their lips are 2-3 inches apart. Ryoma sensing Sakunos' panicking decided that he should take the initiative. He lifted his face so that his lips could meet hers' and they finally had their 1st kiss. (**unless you count the one in Surprise Ryoma).** The curtains closed. Enormous clapping was heard as well as wolf howls.

* * *

**Backstage…**

Everyone was celebrating the successful play, even if there were some problems before the play happened. They were either patting the backs of Sakuno and Ryoma, and congratulating them or they would make comments on their kissing scene.

Sakuno who was still too embarrassed to confront Ryoma just stood in the corner. Suddenly she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged outside by a boy with a signature white Fila cap.

* * *

**Outside…**

"N-N-Nani R-R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked all flustered. She was drove against the wall with her in between Ryoma and the wall.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki." He said gazing into her eyes. "I-I-I r-really l-like you." He said stuttering **(that's a first)**. Sakuno who couldn't believe believe what he just said stayed silent wide eyed. The confession finally processed in her brain and she smiled.

"I-I r-r-really l-l-like y-you t-too." She finally said with a tomato like face. Ryoma suddenly hugged her. She hugged him back as well. They shared a moment together until…

"OCHIBI!" Eiji called out. Both he and Sakuno had to let go to their dissatisfaction.

"Ah, there you too are." Oishi said walking towards them with Eiji and the others.

"That was a really good play." Fuji commented. While Tezuka just nodded his head.

"Ryoma oniisan and Sakuno oneechan were really great!" Chelsea said smiling.

"100% percent of the crowd enjoyed it." Inui said as he stopped scribbling on his notebook.

"Che." Ryoma replied smirking.

"Nya, I really like the kissing scene the most!" Eiji said grinning like a monkey.

"I know!" Momo said joining in with Eiji. "But I could have done it better."

"Fshhh, I bet everything would have went wrong if you were there." Kaidoh mockingly said to Momo.

"What was that MAMUSHI?!" Momo asked angrily.

"Tsk, mada mada dane." Ryoma said smirking.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU COCKY BRAT?!" Both Kaidoh and Momo chorused.

"Stop or 50 laps." Tezuka warned.

"G-Gomen." All three said.

"Anyways, what was the punishment the director gave you?" Oishi asked.

"Ahem." Inui said making everyone look to his side. "The director was too happy to think of any punishment so he left it to me."

"Uh-oh…"Everyone chorused thinking the same thing. Ryoma was the 1st to do any action he grabbed Sakuno hand and ran off.

"Hey!" Everyone else chorused as they ran.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

"U-Ummm, R-Ryoma-kun where a-are w-we going?" Sakuno asked timidly.

"I'm taking you home." Ryoma said plainly. They walked in silence just like they always did when Ryoma would bring her home.

When they got to the front of her house Ryoma stopped and looked at her. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow at exactly 7."

"H-Hai." Sakuno replied. Ryoma gave her a sudden peck on the cheek and left with one hand waving his hand to say 'see ya tomorrow.'

Sakuno waved back with a slight blush on her face.

'_I can't wait for tomorrow.'_ Ryoma and Sakuno both thought. '_I love you.' _

**END**

* * *

**Well that's it…**

**I can't believe I actually finished this story &cries&. Hope you guys like this story! I'm really sorry if this was very OOC! Thanks so much for supporting me I couldn't have done this without you guys! Please review! Hope to see you guys next time! **

**PS: Sorry for all the grammatical errors and spelling errors! **

**Ja!**

**-kataiookami**


End file.
